A Night Out
by Kitsune Tanaka
Summary: Harry and Draco go clubbing, smut ensues.


Title: A Night Out  
Summary: Harry and Draco go clubbing, smut ensues.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Note: I wrote this back in '05, and have been looking for it for a while. I just found it, so I decided to upload it.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Harry Potter, get down these stairs and let me see you!"

"No way in hell, Draco!"

"And why the hell not? I paid good money for those clothes!"

"Well then you should have made sure they were my size!"

"I did. Now get down here!"

"Fine, fine." Harry walked down the stairs sheepishly, wearing a skin-tight emerald green shirt, matching his eyes, and black hip-hugging jeans and with his hands in his pockets.

"Honestly, Harry, you look great! Positively smashing! Why if I really didn't want to go clubbing tonight, I would take you right back upstairs!"

"Thanks, Drake. Merlin, could this shirt get any tighter?" Harry asked as he tugged at the front, which, to Draco's delight, made the shirt tighter in the back.

"Probably. Then it would show off your beautiful physique better." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. He leaned in to give the raven-haired boy a kiss, and was rewarded immediately. Draco deepened the kiss and pressed his body onto Harry's while placing his hand on Harry's crotch. Harry murmured into Draco's ear about going clubbing another night then nibbled on Draco's earlobe.

"We will go…" Draco said breathlessly.

"Mm hmm…" Harry replied as he kissed Draco's neck.

"Really!"

Another kiss on his neck.

"Sure."

A little bite on the same spot.

Draco pulled back.

"Harry! We're going to be late!"

"Don't you always want to be late?"

"Yes, fashionably late. This is going to border on ridiculously late."

Harry looked at his watch, and then the clock on the mantle. "Holy shit! If we don't go now, we won't get to hear any of the good music!"

"No kidding, Mr. Seductor."

"Mr. Seductor? You're the one who kissed me!" Harry said in mock-amazement.

"Oh, right. Well, who can blame me?" Draco said as he re-buttoned his silver shirt which had apparently become unbuttoned during their brief make out session. It had also become slightly un-tucked, which threw off the whole effect, so he had to fix that too. Unbuckling his wide black belt, Draco unbuttoned his tight black leather pants and gently put his shirt back the way he wanted it.

"Now Harry," Draco said as he approached the coffee table where a menagerie of items were scattered. Draco grabbed a leather wrist cuff and held his other hand out to Harry.

"Give me your left hand." Draco commanded.

"Bu…" Harry whined.

"Just give me your hand!"

"Oh, fine."

Draco finally got the cuff on Harry, and then attempted to ask him nicely to put on a clump of black rubber bracelets.

"But they're…"

"But what? Oh just put some on and come here." Draco said as he grabbed black eyeliner off the table. Harry looked frightened at the thought of eyeliner.

"Draco, you're not putting that on me, are you?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Hmm… possibly. Well, yes. But it won't hurt, just as long as you stay still. So come over here and sit."

"Yes master, as you wish." Harry said with false reverence.

"Look at the ceiling over there, and don't stop until I say so." Draco said as he pointed to his right, Harry's left. Harry looked where he was told and took off his glasses, so Draco wouldn't have to. The blonde boy carefully applied the eyeliner on the bottom of his lover's eyes. Draco was just standing there, looking at his boyfriend's beautiful green eyes, when Harry asked if he had finished.

Draco snapped out of his trance.

"Umm… Yea. I'm done with the eyeliner. Keep still, but you don't have to keep looking at the ceiling." Draco told Harry as he grabbed gold spray hair dye. "Actually, love, close your eyes. And stay very still."

"Yes sir!" Harry exclaimed as he saluted with his left hand.

Draco lightly dusted the other boy's hair with the spray dye, then ran his fingers through Harry's hair and ruffled it to get the excess spray out.

"Beautiful. Come here." Draco leaned down and kissed the shorter boy. "And now we go dancing!"

Harry grabbed the Floo powder, and they went to the newest club in Muggle London, The Black Dove. As they walked inside, the temperature difference and the volume change made them ready to get on the dance floor immediately.

A waiter came up to Draco and asked him if there was anything he wanted to drink. Draco waved him off without a thought, and plowed through the crowds to get to the floor.

As they started moving their bodies in time to a remix of the Weird Sisters hit, "I Want Your Newt Eyes", Draco saw Harry staring off into space.

"What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head and looked Draco in the eye. "Nothing, love" he said, then kissed Draco on the neck and ground his pelvis into Draco's. "I was just thinking about what I want to do with you later."

"Like what?" Draco asked coyly, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Just a little something involving whips and chains." Harry said as he fiercely bit Draco's earlobe.

"Mmm… Sounds good to me." Draco pulled Harry close and did a dip and grazed his fingers along Harry's crotch on the way back up. Harry nipped his ear and whispered that he wanted the other boy to take him right there.

Draco smirked. "Right now?"

"Oh Merlin… Yes, now." Nails raked the zipper of his jeans.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh hell yes," Harry panted.

"Well, you'll have to wait. I'm not sure about where we'll go…"

Harry sighed and flopped down at a table in the back of the club.

"Right here."

"What?" Draco sat up with a start, removing his hand from his lover's thigh.

"Right here. I'm serious."

"Malfoys do not climb under tables."

"Whoakay, fine." Harry climbed under the table, which, lucky for him, had a cloth over it. Harry got himself situated and comfortable, he asked if Draco was okay.

"Mm hmm… I'm fine."

"Alright." Harry unzipped Draco's pants and the manager of the club walked over to the table.

"Umm, sir?" He said awkwardly. "You do know that we have rooms for… umm… that kind of thing?"

"Yes, I do. But, unfortunately for you, I don't really care because, you see, my boyfriend here, got me really hot and bothered on your lovely dance floor, and I want him to take me right here, right now. Is that a problem?" Draco handed him a fifty that Harry passed up to him.

Harry popped his head out from underneath the tablecloth, "Hi," he said as he winked suggestively at the manager and grinned.

"No sir, that's not a problem at all." The manager said as he pocketed the fifty and walked away.

Meanwhile, Harry had begun to stroke Draco's erect member while pulling it out of his pants.

A groan came from above the table.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Definitely."

Harry's tongue flicked the tip of Draco's cock.

"And now?"

Another groan.

"Just what I thought," Harry said matter-of-factly as he swallowed Draco whole. A moan came from above the table. Harry smiled around Draco's cock when he heard it. While Harry continued his ministrations, the blonde snaked his hand down to the base of Harry's skull.

When Harry showed signs of slowing down because he knew Draco was about to cum, Draco found words again.

"Harry…" he whispered.

"'ess?"

"Mmm… I love you so much…" he said as he pushed Harry's head further on his cock

"Un uh, oo jus uv ma mouff." Came the response from under the table.

With Harry's throat making Draco's cock vibrate, he exploded. Harry caught what he could, and licked up the rest.

"I think you might be right, Mr. Potter," Draco panted.

Harry laughed. "Is it just me, or did that sound incredibly Snape-like?" He said as he climbed up into the seat beside Draco's.

"Shut up."

"You are beautiful." Harry said while he pulled Draco close. "A creature… Hold on. Let's go to a place more appropriate. Hold my arm."

"What?" Draco asked, looking as if someone just cast a Confundus charm on him.

"Just grab my arm." Harry said as he Apparated the two of them away from the club. They ended up on the bank of a secluded lake, a place Harry had been practicing going to for this exact reason. There were little fireflies fluttering around their heads as the two lovers looked at the serene lake. "Draco Odysseus Malfoy, will you marry me?" Harry said as he opened up a box with a plain, polished silver ring in it. "I love you and want to be with you forever."

"Oh Harry… I don't know what to say!" Draco said breathlessly as he looked into Harry's brilliant green eyes.

"Well then say 'yes'!" Harry exclaimed.

"Of course I say yes! I love you too, Harry James Potter, and will be with you wherever the fates may lead you."


End file.
